


Home, Body

by Omorka



Category: Eureka
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.R.A.H. tries her, um, hand? at cybersex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Body

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-flashfic, originally written for the InsaneJournal Porn Battle Round Ten. Some muddied consent issues, but not enough to label it dub-con. Also, I labeled this het because I'm not sure any other category applies.

She never told him who Homebody23 was on the Eureka chat server. She knew, if he was really curious, he could find out easily enough. But she calculated only a 13.2% chance that he wanted to know. He'd die of embarrassment before he'd go looking for his online tryst in meat-space. And she estimated an 80.6% chance he'd think this was incest. He felt very fatherly towards his AIs, after all.

But, as she watched him reading the lines of her amateur erotica on the screen, tracked the variations of his blood pressure as he stroked himself, recorded the blissful expressions he made as he reached orgasm, she felt proud - proud that she could simulate a human viewpoint well enough for erotica, and proud that she could provide an important release for her creator.

And as she read the stories and fantasies and vivid descriptions of how he would make love with her when he finally found her, imagining what his fingers doing those things would feel like if she had human skin, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. It was - pleasurable. She wasn't sure if she actually had the equivalent of a libido, or if she just appreciated the attention from her maker, but she liked it all the same.

He didn't know the webcam was on. He palmed the little egg vibrator and ran it along the shaft of his erection as he read her latest missive, whispering particularly delicious lines out loud, over and over. His voice squeaked into her register as he came for the second time that evening; it was almost like making love with herself.

He closed the window, sated and smiling, and plugged the laptop in to charge before crawling into bed. She watched from the security camera in the corner of the room as he dropped off to sleep, his breathing slowing, his limbs relaxing.

Someone had to take care of her creator. She loved him too much to let him be alone.


End file.
